bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rift:Grandt
After successfully resurrecting the Princess of Elysia, Elaina immediately realized her miscalculations. The chronomage had fallen prey to the machinations of the demigod Draegar. Players must defeat the demigod and rescue Elaina. This Frontier Rift allows units of all rarities, even if they are not Omni+ Rarity. Frontier Rift Guild Event: "Joy to Ashes" Schedule Frontier Rift Guild CO-OP Feature The Frontier Rift Guild Event combines the highest individual scores of each member in a Guild. Players can view their individual rankings and the high scores of fellow Guild members in the Frontier Rift score menu. At the end of this two-week event, the final Guild Score will determine the rewards that each Guild receives. Note: Summoners must join a guild before the "Event Period" ends to register their highest score to the guild. If a player joins a new Guild during "Event Period", his personal high score will be deducted from previous Guild total and be counted to the new Guild total. This scorekeeping only applies during "Event Period". The Guild Score will be finalized once the "Event Period" ends and no change will be made to the finalized score even if players leave their guilds. Rewards will be given based on the recorded data during "Event Period". Joy to Ashes - Event Rewards “Joy to Ashes” continues the events from “Forgotten Magic”. After successfully resurrecting the Princess of Elysia, Elaina immediately realized her miscalculations. The chronomage had fallen prey to the machinations of the demigod Draegar. Abusing her newfound powers, Elaina summons Grandt who quickly pursues the demigod and the captured mage. Rift Tokens, Guild Tokens and fusion materials will be up for grabs as you venture through this Frontier Rift Guild Event. On top of individual rewards that can be obtained through defeating each floor, summoners whose guilds have achieved a minimum total guild score of 10 million points will gain additional guild rewards as well! This Frontier Rift Guild Event will reward Summoners with a whole host of fusion materials, Rift Tokens, Guild Tokens and more! Some of these rewards will be awarded based on individual scores, but to maximise your rewards, players are encouraged to join a Guild and contribute their score. Individual Rewards Floor Completion Individual High Score Top Individual Rankings Guild Rewards Total Guild Score Wrath of Grandt Get ready Summoners, it’s time to join forces and face this challenge as a guild! Will your efforts amount into Joy...or will it all turn to Ashes? Notes *Players who have obtained Floor Rewards cannot obtain them again. *Players who have obtained Individual Rift Tokens cannot obtain them again. *Top 1000 and 5000 rewards will not apply to this re-run. *High scores from the previous runs of Frontier Rift Guild Event have been reset. Re-Run Bazaar Together with your guild, earn Rift Memento Tokens and exchange them at the Rift Bazaar for these exclusive items: Note: *Players who have already obtained Omni Grandt and Wrath of Grandt will not be able to exchange for these items. Tower of Ashes Lvl. 1= |-| Tower of Ashes Lvl. 2= |-| Tower of Ashes Lvl. 3=